


Worth It

by KleeHass



Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gilbert and Anne missed each other, Married Shirbert, Modern AU, Moody's bday, One Shot, Some Swearing, shirbert smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:54:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26339845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KleeHass/pseuds/KleeHass
Summary: Gilbert's been at a conference all week and they missed each other. A lot.
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley
Comments: 8
Kudos: 127
Collections: Shirbert smut





	Worth It

Anne entered the bar, scanning the crowd quickly before spotting the banner in the back corner that read “Happy Birthday, Moodykins!” in giant letters. Anne laughed to herself, picturing how red Moody’s face must have been when Ruby unveiled it. She was sure he had just kissed his wife and thanked her though, never risking her hurt feelings by telling her the nickname kind of embarrassed him. 

She was making her way back there when she ran into Ruby by the bar. 

“I’m so happy you could make it, Anne!” Her friend threw her arms around her, hugging tight. “Moody is already tipsy.” Anne laughed, it was well known amongst their friends that Moody was a lightweight. Ruby glanced around Anne and looked back at the red-head. “Gilbert couldn’t make it?” 

“Oh no he’ll be here. He’s been at a conference in Ottawa all week. His plane was delayed so he’s coming straight here from the airport.” 

Ruby nodded and Anne helped her carry the tray of drinks to the back corner where she was greeted enthusiastically by Moody (who was indeed tipsy) and their other friends. 

She was sitting at a high top chatting and sharing a plate of nachos with Diana, Tillie, and Charlie when she felt a familiar pair of arms circle her waist from behind. His face nuzzled into her neck as he breathed in her familiar scent. 

She turned and he leaned in to kiss her deeply, one hand cradling the back of her head as the other one held up his middle finger to the cat-calls, whistles, and “get a rooms” coming from their friends. He broke the kiss and they grinned at each other. 

“Hi.” He whispered. “I missed you.”

She laughed. “I missed you too.”

He kept an arm around her as he straightened up and finally greeted their friends. After a few minutes of catching up he went to get another round of drinks. Anne was watching him wait at the bar, appreciating the way his butt looked in the jeans he was wearing when a pretty blonde walked up to him. She watched the blonde give him her best seductive smile and say something, putting her hand on his shoulder. 

Gilbert politely pulled his shoulder from under her hand and Anne smiled as he held up his left hand, flashing his wedding ring at the blonde who pouted and turned on her heel, clearly not used to being rejected. She was still smiling as he made his way back to their group, handing out drinks and leaning down to kiss her cheek as he put down her vodka cranberry. 

“What are you smiling at, Mrs. Blythe?” He asked as he sat down, resting his hand on her thigh. 

“I just missed you.” She smiled and leaned closer to him so only he could hear her next words. “Since our FaceTime date last night all I’ve been able to think about all day is having you inside me.” She whispered in his ear and smiled inwardly at how hard his hand flexed on her thigh. 

He pulled back to look her in the eye, his eyes dark with lust. “Is that right? All day?”

She nodded, an innocent but serious look on her face. “All day. I had to go home at lunch to change my panties.” She bit her bottom lip. “I’ve been aching for you.” He made a low noise in the back of his throat. 

“Well don’t you worry. As soon as we get home I’ll be more than happy to help alleviate your discomfort.” He moved his hand up her thigh slightly as he leaned in to brush a kiss over her earlobe. 

She shivered and turned her head to whisper in his ear. “Why wait till we're home?”

He pulled back to look her in the eye, his own narrowing slightly as if trying to gauge whether she was serious or not. She grinned and moved her eyes to the opposite corner of the bar where the bathrooms were. He followed her gaze then looked back at her. “Really?” He asked and she could tell he was both excited and apprehensive at the idea. 

“Women’s bathroom. Two minutes.” She said and slid off her chair, making a beeline for the bathroom. He watched her go, appreciating the extra sway of her hips she always got when she was tipsy. He downed the rest of his drink and tried to concentrate on the question Paul was directing his way. 

He managed to answer it and was grateful that Moody chose that moment to make the drunken announcement that he loved his friends and was so happy everyone was there to celebrate and that he was going to make everyone sing karaoke whether they liked it or not. Everyone’s eyes were on the birthday boy so Gilbert slipped away, walking quickly to the women’s restroom. 

He knocked lightly and the door opened immediately, small hands snaking out and grabbing his tie to pull him in. He laughed as she closed the door behind him and wrapped her arms around his neck. 

His mouth crashed down on hers, his hands roaming her body quickly as he walked them to one of the stalls. He got them in and closed the door, locking it quickly before moving back to her. She made quick work of his belt and zipper, pushing his pants down around his ankles and wrapping her hand around his rock hard member. 

She moaned as his lips sucked at her neck, his hands already under her dress, fingers rubbing against her soaked panties. 

“Fuck, Anne. You weren’t kidding.” He muttered and she let out a breathless giggle. “We’ll have to be fast.” 

“I know.” She gasped as his hands moved to the backs of her thighs and he lifted her up, wrapping her legs around his waist. “It’s okay, I’m more than ready.”

He groaned and she reached down between them to hold her panties to the side as he slid deep inside her in one quick thrust. He didn’t bother pausing, instead gripping her bottom and pounding into her hard and fast. She moved one arm from around his neck to reach up behind her, gripping the top of the stall for dear life as she buried her face in his neck to muffle her moans. 

She came quickly, clenching around him and biting his shoulder through his dress shirt. He gave three long, deep thrusts and grunted as he spilled himself inside her. 

After they each caught their breaths Gilbert eased Anne down and they laughed and kissed as they helped each other clean up and redress. 

“I can’t believe no one came in here.” She laughed as he unlocked the stall and they washed their hands quickly. He walked behind her to the door, the movements awkward since he had his arms wound tightly around her and his face buried in her hair. 

Just then the door swung open, the blonde from the bar walking in and all three of them froze. 

“Well, I guess you’re only married sometimes, huh?” She asked with a British accent that Anne was sure was fake, giving them both a dirty look. 

Anne snorted and pulled Gilbert out of the bathroom. “Come on, Hester Prynne.” She giggled. 

He stumbled after her and they made their way back to their friends, laughing so hard they could barely breathe. Thankfully none of their friends seemed to notice as their focus was on Moody and Ruby who were currently on stage singing A Whole New World together. 

They were back in their seats, hands clasped beneath the table and grinning foolishly at each other when Cole suddenly appeared behind them, leaning in between the giddy couple and setting fresh drinks down in front of them. 

“I know what you just did.” He slurred. “You dirty, filthy kids, you.” He squeezed their shoulders and walked away. 

Anne and Gilbert stared at each other for a minute before bursting into a fit of laughter. 

“Think he’ll remember?” Gilbert finally asked after he caught his breath. 

“Oh definitely. He’s going to lord this over us for eternity. Probably tell the story at our 50th wedding anniversary.” She replied, taking a long sip of her new drink before winking at him. “Worth it though.”

He grinned and leaned over to kiss her nose. “Fuck yes it was.”


End file.
